Fim de Tarde
by Op.Cit
Summary: Um fim de semana... um fim de tarde... um fim de relacionamento... Nada dura para sempre e de qualquer forma, continuando ou não, será doloroso. / Yaoi / ItaSai/ UA


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence! Se pertencesse aquilo ali já teria virado uma colônia de férias gay há muito tempo!** ;)**

* * *

Fim de Tarde

* * *

Mais uma vez a porta é aberta e ele entra sem cerimônia. O corpo quente cola-se ao outro corpo ainda confuso, as mãos acariciam, os lábios sugam. E mais uma vez a cama, o quarto, tudo vira o cenário perfeito para uma situação já em decadência. Como se a peça encenada fosse tão clichê que tivesse perdido o brilho e o público já não se importasse mais em assisti-la.

"Era para ser diferente, não era? Poderia ser...". Era só o que ele pensava.

**- x –**

_- Tchau otouto._

_ Um homem passou apressado mal parando para pegar a própria pasta em cima da mesa. A porta se fechou com um leve baque após sua passagem._

_ - Quem era aquele? – perguntou o garoto loiro._

_ - Meu irmão. – o moreno respondeu sem muita atenção._

_ "Uchiha Itachi? O gênio?", outro garoto, que alguns diziam ser parecido com Sasuke, pensou enquanto deixava seus olhos vagarem pela paisagem através da janela._

**- x – **

O último ato estava findo e ambos ofegavam deitados sobre os lençóis. Nus, suados, cansados. Eram iguais nisso. Mas eram diferentes em muitas outras coisas. Enquanto um pensava no dia cansativo de trabalho e como aquilo havia se tornado um bom ponto de fuga, uma válvula de escape; o outro pensava se poderia ter mais que aquilo, ser mais que apenas um amante de fim de tarde.

Uma mão escorrega pelos lençóis e os dedos seguram com força o braço alheio como que para ter certeza de que realmente estava ali.

- Você está distante.

- Desculpe Itachi-san.

Suspirou. Sabia que era inútil pedir para que não o chamasse assim.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Além do que você quis, nada. Talvez não seja esse o problema?", pensou irônico. Mas sabia que jamais teria coragem de falar tais palavras.

- Não.

Itachi virou o corpo sobre o colchão e se aproximou do menor. Sai continuou a olhar o chão do lado oposto.

- Desculpe não ter avisado.

Sai virou o rosto para encará-lo. Talvez ele realmente não soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Talvez ele não percebesse. Mas isso só fazia a irritação aumentar.

- Já estou acostumado. – sorriu falsamente.

Itachi teve vontade socar aquela face cínica. Porém apenas se levantou da cama e começou a se vestir.

**- x –**

_Tantas portas. Ele já estava tonto. E o corredor era tão longo. A senhora Uchiha havia pedido para que ele buscasse a mochila de Sasuke no quarto, já que o filho estava lá fora ajudando a arrumar as coisas no carro. Mas qual daqueles seria o quarto de Sasuke. Resolveu entrar na primeira porta pela qual passasse. E qual foi sua surpresa ao perceber que realmente era um quarto. E deveria ser o certo, pois havia uma foto da família em um porta retrato sobre o criado-mudo. Estranhou o fato de haver um terno sobre a cama. Não sabia que Sasuke gostava de roupas formais. E onde estava a maldita mochila?_

_ - Posso ajudar?_

_ Sentiu-se congelar ao ouvir aquela voz e teve medo de virar-se para encará-lo. Por fim, suspirando, voltou-se corajosamente. Mas sentiu-se enfraquecer novamente ante aquela visão._

_ - Desculpe. – abaixou o rosto corando muito. – Pensei que esse fosse o quarto de Sasuke. _

_ Itachi andou e direção a cama passando por Sai que estava bem próximo a ela. O Uchiha mais velho usava apenas uma toalha que cobria parte de seu corpo que estava molhado. Quando passou ao lado de Sai, este pode sentir um cheiro bom de colônia. _

_ "Deve ter saído do banho", e corou mais ainda ao pensar nisso._

_ - O quarto do Sasuke é o da frente. _

_ Ele sorriu e Sai se sentiu um idiota por ainda estar ali parado. O que ele estava esperando?_

**- x –**

- Já vai?

- Parece que não sou bem-vindo. – ele sorriu enquanto vestia a calça.

Sai fez menção de levantar-se, mas acabou ficando apenas sentado na cama.

- Você vem amanhã?

- Talvez.

Nenhum falava o que o outro gostaria de ouvir. E não tinham coragem suficiente para dizer o que julgavam estar errado.

**- x - **

_- Fico triste pelo Sai-kun não ter ido viajar conosco. Foi tão divertido o final de semana passado._

_ - Tudo bem senhora Uchiha. Eu peço desculpas também, por ter desistido de última hora._

_ - Contratempos, querido. – ela falou complacente. – Mas me chame de Mikoto._

_ Sai sorriu ante a delicadeza da matriarca da família._

_ O jantar estava delicioso e todos ficaram na mesa por mais algum tempo apenas conversando. Exceto Uchiha Fugaku que dissera ter muitos papéis da empresa a organizar._

_ Itachi lançava olhares furtivos para Sai enquanto lia desatentamente no celular um e-mail que seu chefe mandara. Não se lembrava de na sua época ter tido colegas tão... interessantes. Gostaria de poder visitar a escola novamente. _

_ - Algum problema Itachi-san?_

_ Surpreendeu-se com a pergunta e não entendeu se ele pedia do e-mail ou por causa dos olhares que lhe lançava._

_ - Nada demais. – respondeu em seu tom usual._

_ - O Itachi-san trabalha demais. – Mikoto suspirou descontente. – Até parece o pai._

_ Naruto riu e disse alguma besteira ao passo que Sakura quase o matou com um soco. Mikoto ria de tudo aquilo, e Sasuke apenas resmungava. Porém Itachi não ouvia mais nada. Estava absorto naqueles olhos que o fitavam com certo desejo, medo e algo mais que não saberia explicar._

**- x –**

- Itachi-san?

Estacou a porta ao ouvir o chamado e olhou por cima dos ombros só para vê-lo ainda sentado na cama, fitando o chão.

- O que é isso?

Itachi arqueou as sobrancelhas sem entender do que ele poderia estar falando.

- Essa coisa que nós temos? Por que você me procura?

A angústia do momento era palpável. Um cobrava a resposta do outro, mas nenhum sabia o que dizer, como traduzir aqueles sentimentos. Constataram que não estavam prontos para dar nomes aos sentimentos, muito menos para entendê-los.

**- x – **

_A primeira vez, como eles constatariam com o tempo, foi inevitável. Um apartamento vazio e silencioso, um encontro supostamente inusitado, um desejo crescente... O que não sabiam era que aquilo se tornaria um vício. Deleite para um. Rotina para outro. _

_ Mas naquele momento nada importava além daqueles toques, das roupas sendo retiradas de forma desajeitada, das línguas molhadas escorrendo pelos corpos pulsantes, das bocas, dos dentes, dos dedos, dos fluidos naturais... Tudo fazia parte daquele ritual, daquele ritmo desgovernado que só terminaria com ambos chegassem ao ponto mais alto. Chegaram. Muitas vezes. Exaustos caíram na cama enlaçados e ofegantes. Nada importava. Eles haviam se encontrado e nada os separaria. _

_ Todos aqueles sentimentos. Agora eles se perguntavam o que tudo aquilo significava._

**- x –**

A porta foi fechada cuidadosamente sem que respostas fossem encontradas.

Nem mais o silêncio os preenchia e ele sentiu que era hora de simplesmente andar para frente. Porque se estagnasse agora talvez nunca mais tivesse coragem para nada. Foi convencido disso que esperou o dia seguinte inteiro com a frase pronta na ponta da língua.

Passou a manhã cálida, o meio dia quente, a tarde úmida, o entardecer fresco, a noite fria... Mas ele não apareceu. E a frase foi tão repetida e realinhada que já não fazia sentido e ele se pegou pensando "Meus Deus, como ele me faz falta!".

Adormeceu na poltrona depois de muito esperar.

**- x – **

_Todas as noites ele aparecia. Ou quase todas. Mas os fins de semana eram da família, que não poderia saber de nada. Algumas vezes Sai podia desfrutar desses finais de semana e se perdia na contemplação do objeto de desejo. E talvez se desejassem ainda mais justamente pelo fato de não se poderem ter. E os olhares e os pés debaixo da mesa e os cantos furtivos da casa... Tudo era pouco, mas excitante. _

_ Os dias que não faziam parte do final de semana não eram ruins. Eles representavam aquela liberdade restrita que tinham e que deviam aproveitar. Itachi era o último a sair da empresa. Mas era o pai colocar o pé para fora e ele ajeitava suas coisas para sair também._

_ Os encontros deviam ser rápidos e poucas vezes passavam da cama ou iniciavam de outra forma. E como uma música que é tocada várias vezes, por melhor que seja, acaba cansando. É preciso um tempo até ouvi-la novamente. _Talvez eles também precisassem de um tempo.

**- x –**

Bateu duas vezes com os nós dos dedos naquela madeira fria. Três dias haviam se passado sem vê-lo. Um por medo. Os outros dois eram sábado e domingo. Bateu novamente e novamente. Então a porta se abriu. A do apartamento do lado.

- Está procurando o menino que morava aí?

Uma velha senhora olhava-o como se dissesse "Eu sei quem você é o que faziam juntos".

- Sim.

- Ele foi embora no domingo.

- E para onde ele foi?

- Não sei.

Não teve tempo de perguntar mais nada, pois ela já fechava a porta do próprio apartamento.

**- x – **

Comprou o apartamento e abriu a porta naquela segunda feira. Duas semanas haviam se passado. Havia uma frase escrita à tinta na parede perto de onde um dia estivera a cama. Leu-a. Ficou ali. E releu. Por tantas vezes que decorou cada letra, cada traço. E ficou até a manhã. Depois silenciosamente foi até a porta e fechou-a após passar. Jamais voltaria ali. Jamais venderia o apartamento. Jamais esqueceria a frase.

**- x -**

"Por que, na _segunda_-_feira_, eles (nós) _não_ revelam a carência do **fim de **_semana_ e se _dizem_ coisas duras?"

**(Caio Fernando Abreu)**

**- x -**

**Ç.Ç**

Fic sem final feliz!

Mas eu prefiro assim. Um relacionamento desses jamais daria certo! Eu acho... É complicado.

Espero que gostem da fic. E mandem reviews, isso é uma ordem! **Ò.ó**

*recebe uma chinelada na cabeça*

Tá, era brincadeira! Mas é que eu gosto tanto de receber reviews ***-***

*autora faz cara de hamster, os olhinhos brilhando*

Reviews?

_Bjo bjo_

**=***


End file.
